Azules, Siempre azules
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Doji tomo una decision hace mucho, una decision de la que no se arrepentira siempre y cuando dos personas de ojos azules sean felices


Azules, siempre azules

Ya no había nada que hacer, todo había terminado para el. Se estaba preparando para ser juzgado porque a pesar de creerse inmortal nunca le podía ganar al tiempo, solo se arrepentía de algo, no volver a ver esos dos pares de ojos azules nunca mas, jamás olvidaría la primera vez que los vio, de hecho hoy se cumplían 23 años de la primera vez que los vio, nunca dejo de contar los dias.

La primera vez ahí estaba, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que realmente no significo mucho para el, nunca estuvo con ella por amor sino por equivocaciones que solo alguien comete cuando se es joven y tonto. Lo que si significaba el mundo para el eran dos pequeñas criaturas que no dejaban de llorar, dos mellizos idénticos que no soltaban la mano del otro mientras lloraban.

Uno era un niño de ojos azules de un raro tono, justo como ella sus ojos eran una joya extraña que no se encontraba en ninguna parte, sus cabellos eran castaños justamente como los de el, del mismo tono oscuro. El pequeño era el vivo retrato de el pero no le cabia duda de que el seria alguien diferente que cambiaria este mundo, era solo una corazonada pero sabia que era asi.

La otra era una niña de ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo, eran hermosos y tan llenos de júbilo y alegría, sus cabellos eran castaños también como los de su hermano y como los de el mismo pero eran mas claros y su sonrisa… su sonrisa era tan diferente y tan especial, era una que el solo habia apreciado en su niñez, el nunca pensó que esa niña seria la viva imagen de su madre, pensó que también ella iba a ser tan buena mujer como fue la madre de este hombre.

Ahora el tenia un valiente príncipe y una hermosa princesa, pero no podia quedarse con ellos, el era alguien malo que tenia un destino tan lleno de oscuridad, no podia permitir eso para ellos. Quería que sus hijos vivieran en la luz y en la esperanza, quería que ellos vivieran en un paraíso lleno de alegria donde el no pudiera llegar, era una decisión dura para tomar pero el los amaba tanto que decidio protegerlos de si mismo.

Sin dudarlo por un momento tomo a los gemelos en brazos disfrutando la primera y única vez que podría abrazar, salio de la sala de hospital y se aproximo al pasillo, se aseguro de que nadie lo viera y vio hablarle a un hombre mayor que veía con tristeza a su hija muerta en una cama de hospital mientras rezaba por la vida de su nieto y maldecia al desgraciado que abandono a su hija, esta era su oportunidad, vio los cabellos castaños de esa mujer y los ojos azules eléctrico de ese hombre, no perdió tiempo y sin que lo vieran dejo a su pequeño junto a esa mujer, sabia que el nieto de ese hombre probablemente esta muerto ahora asi que le estaría llenando un vacio del corazón.

Al salir se asomo y vio a ese viejo llorar de alegria mientras abrazaba fuertemente al bebe, también escucho cuidadosamente.

"prometo que lo cuidare tan bien como te cuide a ti"-

Eso le dio tranquilidad, al irse caminando noto como su pequeña comenzó a llorar sin consuelo buscando la mano que hace un rato no dejaba de sostener, se sentía culpable por separar a dos criaturas que por algo dios puso juntas en este mundo pero mantenía la esperanza de que algún dia se reunieran de nuevo.

Antes de irse por completo de la vida del niño escucho el nombre que ese señor le puso; Yuki, Yuki Mizusawa. No era el nombre que habría pensado para el pero la verdad no le puso nombre ya que cuándo vas a regalar a un perrito no le pones nombre. Aun asi se lamento un poco de negarle la oportunidad de una madre o un padre a su hijo pero pensó que teniendo un abuelo era básicamente lo mismo además de que no le faltaría el amor de nadie se fortalecería estando prácticamente solo.

Se fue, no miro atrás ahora solo se concentraba en buscarle un buen hogar a su bebita, al pasar por un cuarto escucho a una enfermera decirle a una pareja "su hija nacio muerta, lo sentimos", parecía que el destino quería que la mandara con esa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos turquesa y ese hombre de cabello y ojos cafes.

No lo dudo y cuando la enfermera se fue se hizo pasar por doctor y les entrego a su niña diciéndoles "esperamos que nos perdonen, cometimos un error", no les dijo nada mas y se marcho. Despedirse de ella le dolio mas que despedirse de su hijo. Se apoyo en la puerta y escucho el nombre de su princesita; Madoka, Madoka Amano. Tambien escucho la promesa que ellos hicieron de darle todo el amor y toda la felicidad del mundo, al menos ella estaría bien.

Sin mas se fue del hospital y se convenció de que hizo lo correcto, ellos estarían bien, tendrían vidas diferentes pero siempre estarían unidos y mas importante no lo volverían a ver. El no se los merecia el solo deseaba destrucción en este mundo y ellos merecían vivir en un mundo hermoso lleno de felicidad.

14 años habian pasado, 14 años donde el y el mundo habían seguido su propio curso y 14 años desde que entrego a sus razones de vivir, el tenia sus propios planes que hasta ahora tenían éxito de no ser por una piedra en su zapato, una piedra llamada Ginga Hagane. Ese chico que ni siquiera era mayor de edad habia logrado ser una amenaza lo suficientemente grande para el, en el momento en que el se infiltro al castillo de Dark Nebula los habría matado a el y a sus amigos sin dudarlo pero gracias a las cámaras vio algo que lo hizo soltar su copa de jugo.

Ahí estaba la niña que habia dejado hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahí estaba Madoka convertida en una adolescente, todo se le olvido y la miro fijamente de pies a cabeza, su bebita se habia convertido en una señorita hermosa y fuerte, también podia ver que era muy gentil.

No pudo vencer a sus instintos y le mando a esos chicos unas trampas un tanto débiles para que pasaran con facilidad pero para aun mas importante no lastimar ni un solo cabello de su princesa, no tardo en notar que su hija era brillante por la forma en que jaqueo todo su sistema, aunque no era una buena opción ya que noto que la clave principal era su nombre, rezo para que ella no sospechara o no le tomara importancia y al parecer eso hizo.

Una vez que Ryuga despertó y este se enfrento con Ginga no se atrevio a hacer contacto visual con ella porque no se atrevia a ver fijamente esos ojos del color del cielo, no tenia el valor suficiente para poder ver en persona la carita tan linda de su bebita. Se podría decir que lo disimulo a la perfeccion ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie sospecho sus sentimientos tan profundos ante la chica de cabellos castaños.

Una vez que sucedió todo el asunto de Battle Blaider no se resistio y le pidió a Mercy que la espiara igual que a esos blaiders, averiguo muchas cosas sobre ella como que es mecánica de beys y que sin duda tiene talento, también que es muy independiente que su 'madre' murió cuando ella era pequeña y que su 'padre' siempre estaba ausente por su trabajo pero antes de enojarse por eso se enfurecio al saber que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ginga y que al parecer este correspondia sus sentimientos, ese fue el mayor castigo que el cielo le pudo dar, ahora tendría que intentar eliminar al que parecía ser el verdadero amor de su hija ¿Qué mas podría esperarle?

Antes de que ese torneo terminara el fue atacado por Ryuga con la intencion de matarlo, pero el no quería irse de este mundo sin antes ver el otro par de ojos que lo mantenía con vida, ya vio a Madoka ahora quería ver a su hijo, quería ver si Yuki crecio para ser fuerte y feliz o si habia caído en la oscuridad tanto como el.

Un buen tiempo paso y el logro ver que mientras Ginga y sus amigos incluyendo su hija estaban buscando a los blaiders legendarios habia alguien que convoco la búsqueda en primer lugar, no lo dudo en el momento en que le contaron sobre el.

Yuki se habia vuelto amigo de esos tontos pero mas importante se habia encontrado con su hermana despues de muchísimo tiempo al ser separados unos minutos despues de nacer, le contaron que Yuki era un niño muy valiente pero algo timido. Se sorprendio un poco pero se alivio de que no fuera igual a el. A pesar de que el y sus hijos estaban de lados opuestos aun los amaría con todo el corazón y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Pasando los meses se encontró con esos chicos que lo arruinaron, se encontró con el blaider que planeaba usar como marioneta pero que termino traicionándolo pero mas importante se encontró con sus dos hijos, juntos, era la primera vez que ellos estaban juntos desde el dia en que nacieron.

Vio detenidamente a su hijo, era idéntico a Madoka, no se parecía mucho a su padre en las facciones físicas ni mentales, que alivio pero tal parecía que el también tenia un problema de la vista y necesitaba lentes, bueno era inevitable ¿no?

Descubrio que Yuki era la reencarnación de un blaider legendario o algo asi, ¿era broma? ¿el destino quería que eliminara a su propia sangre?, eso si que no, se negaba a dejar que alguien aunque fuera Nemesis le pusiera un dedo encima asi que pensó algo que podría evitar esa batalla, podría eliminar solo a Ryuga, desapareciendo a un blaider legendario hacia que toda esperanza se perdiera, no fue difícil convencer a Ryuga de pelear solo, diciendo algunas cosas que lastimaran su orgullo lograría manejarlo fácilmente.

Una vez que el blaider del verano quedo en peligro de muerte el bajo por ese abismo negro con una sonrisa en su rostro, habia logrado mantener a sus hijos a salvo y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Al parecer eso no fue suficiente, a pesar de que todo estaba perdido su hijo decidio pelear con valor y su hija permaneció junto a sus amigos con toda su lealtad, se sentía orgulloso de ellos dos y a pesar de que todo estaba perdido todos ahí presentes habían encontrado la luz aun en la oscuridad, lograron encontrar la esperanza que ya estaba perdida, todos ellos salvaron al mundo de la destrucción, eso no era lo que el quería pero al menos habia un mundo de paz y felicidad para sus queridos hijos.

Muchos mas años despues el llego a la locura, ahora solo deseaba la venganza ante ellos que lo humillaron, su sentido común estaba perdido, ahora solo quería venganza y no le importo de que forma la conseguiría.

Un poco despues del fiasco de los Garcías logro ver a su hija convertida en toda una mujer, exitosa, hermosa, fuerte, cariñosa y feliz. Eso lo hizo sentir alegria pero ahora estaba totalmente ciego, no le importaba nada, ni Madoka ni Yuki, nadie podia evitar su venganza y bueno solo digamos que tenia la intencion de dejar viuda a su hija antes de que cierto pelirrojo le pidiera matrimonio.

Pero a pesar de todo el espíritu blaider lo logro vencer otra vez, ahora eran chicos diferentes pero el espíritu era el mismo, ahora si habia aceptado la derrota.

Los últimos años se convirtió en una sombra cuidando de su hija porque además de que Yuki podia cuidarse solo no sabia que habia sido de el pero si sabia que era feliz y se habia convertido en un hombre fuerte y honesto.

Durante ese tiempo se entero de algunas cosas, Madoka ya habia sido llevada al altar por el enemigo de su padre y ahora tenia su propia familia… asi es el era abuelo, habia nacido una pequeña y saludable niña pelirroja, al saber que sus cabellos no eran castaños sintio furia interior pero sonrio al saber que esos hermosos ojos azules prevalecían.

Ahora tenia su ultimo respiro y mientras cerraba sus ojos por ultima vez solo podia pensar ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera conservado a sus hijos? ¿Qué habría pasado si Yuki habría sido igual que el? ¿si el hubiera entregado a Madoka en el altar en ese vestido de novia?, tenia curiosidad clara pero ya no importaba saberlo, ya no importaba nada, Doji no se arrepentia de su decisión, hizo lo correcto….

_Lo mejor siempre fue alejarlos mas no dejarlos ir._


End file.
